


Basta Driver, Drive Safely

by wonderingwanderess



Series: O Kay Tagal Din Kitang Mamahalin [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Kim Family, M/M, Married Life, Smut, Taxi Driver Jongin :))
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Hindi ko na alam gumawa ng summary.Ah basta, ito ang buhay may asawa ni Jongin at Kyungsoo kasama ang kanilang mga chikiting.





	Basta Driver, Drive Safely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> Yung title ay kinuha ko mula kay Chanyeol yata o Kuya Sehun ng isko!exo RP. 
> 
> (Old prompt from @/kaisoo_aus) :)
> 
> Para kay Aila bilang handog ko sa lamesa. Hahaha. Sorry na-late itong regalo ko sa'yo. :)
> 
> I tried my best!!! :> Sana magustuhan niyo ^^

“O mahal, mag-iingat ka mamaya ha. Maaga ka na umuwi – ”

Hindi na naituloy pa ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin nang halikan siya ng asawa sa labi. Ngiting-ngiti ito sa kanya at nawala lahat ng pagkayamot niya.

“Maaga ka umuwi, huwag magpapagod, mag-iingat sa daan, kakain sa oras. Alam ko po, Kyungsoo, mahal ko. Ikaw ang mag-iingat dito. Maaga ka na rin magsara ng karinderya, okay ba ‘yon?”

 

Lumabi siya kay Jongin. Labing-anim na taon na silang nagmamahalan ngunit hanggang ngayon ay kinikilig pa rin siya rito. Ilan na ang anak nila ngunit ganoon pa rin ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya; tila kagaya noong labingwalong taong gulang pa lamang sila. Noong nagtapat ng pag-ibig sa kanya si Jongin.

 

Isang hampas sa pisngi ang nagpabalik kay Kyungsoo sa katinuan niya. Nakangisi si Jongin at nakatulala ang dalawang taong gulang niyang bunso na nakabuhat sa kanyang braso.

“Kanina ka pa kinukulit ni bunso. Hindi mo na kami pinansin dalawa.”

“-Ma! Pa! Kiss!” Hiyaw ng bata sa harap nila.

Tumungo si Jongin at sinakop ang labi ni Kyungsoo kasabay nang paghalik din ng asawa sa pisngi ng anak nila.

 

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. “Mga anak! Aalis na ang papa niyo! Magpaalam na kayo!”

 

At nagtakbuhan papalit ang apat pang bata.

Si Taeoh ang panganay niya. Sampung taong gulang na ito. Habang sumunod naman ang kambal na sina Jongsoo at Insoo na malapit nang mag-pitong taong gulang. Si Minsoo ang ikaapat nilang anak na apat na taong gulang na at itong bunso niyang babae na si Soojin. Dalawang taong gulang pa lang ito ngayon at sa wakas, huminto na sila sa kabubuo ng anak.

 

Dahil gusto ni Jongin na magkaroon man lang ng babae sa pamilya.

“O, asan na kiss ko?!” Sinunggaban ng mga bata ang tatay nito at napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa mga anak.

“Mag-aaral kayo mabuti. Huwag masiyadong makulit. Babantayan niyo ang mama niyo, ha? Isusumbong niyo sa akin kapag may mga pumopormang lalaki.”

Tumango naman ang mga bata at napailing si Kyungsoo. Lokong-loko ang mga anak kay Jongin.

“Opo papa! Susuntukin ko ang mga bad guys.” Sabi ng panganay nilang si Taeoh.

“Very good, Kuya.”

 

“Ma, saan na yung kiss ko? Mahaba biyahe ko ngayon. Alam mo na, kailangang kumayod dahil malapit na mag-birthday ang kambal natin.”

Humalik naman si Kyungsoo kagaya ng gusto ng asawa at naghagikgikan ang mga anak niya.

 

Nagpaalam na si Jongin ngunit bago iyon ay iniabot muna niya sa lalaki ang baon nitong tanghalian.

 

“Bait talaga ng asawa ko. I love you, mahal.”

“I love you too, Jongin.”

 

Kumaway si Jongin sa kanila bago sumakay sa loob ng taxi para magsimula nang mag-hanap-buhay.

 

-

Binaybay ni Jongin ang malawak na kalsada habang baon ang matamis na ngiti ng asawa pati na rin ng mga anak niya.

Inayos niya ang maliit na litrato ng pamilya sa may dashboard ng taxi at saka humawak sa rosaryong nakasabit sa tapat ng salamin. Matingkad na ang araw nang magsimulang pumasada si Jongin. Punong-puno ang puso dahil sa pabaon ng kanyang pamilya.

 

Ibinukas niya rin ang radyo upang malibang sa pagmamaneho.

 

Hindi pa siya gaanong nakakalayo nang may biglang pumara at agad siyang huminto.

Mukhang estudyante at kaagad umayos si Jongin ng upo.

Nakangiti siyang tumingin dito nang pumwesto ito sa tabi niya.

“Saan po tayo, ma’am?”

“Sa Trinoma po, Kuya.”

Tumango lang siya sa babae at saka tahimik na nagmaneho.

 

Kalagitnaan sa daan nang maipit sila sa traffic. Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin, nakikita niyang tumataas na ang patak ng metro.

“Ma’am, sensya po. Traffic po talaga kahit saan tayo lumusot.”

Tipid na ngumiti ang pasahero sa kanya. “Okay lang, Kuya. Hindi naman po ako nagmamadali.”

 

Tahimik na muli sila, hindi pa rin umuusad sa daan at napapapalo si Jongin sa manibela nang biglang may tumunog.

 

Lingid sa kaalam niya ay tila mukhang natakot ang pasahero sa inaasal niya.

 

_Panalangin ko sa habang buhay_

_Makapiling ka Makasama ka_

_Yan ang panalangin ko_

Bahagyang napayuko si Jongin, napakagat-labi at pilit na sinusupil ang ngiti.

“Kuya, ayos lang po ba kayo?”

Napahinga siya bago harapin ang pasahero niya.

Napakamot si Jongin sa batok. “Pasensya na talaga, Ma’am. Medyo kinikilig lang.”

Ikiniling lang ng babae ang ulo sa kanya.

“Kung hindi niyo naitatanong ma’am, ayan ho ang theme song namin ng mister ko. Simula pa noong disiotso kami, hanggang ngayong lima na ang anak namin masaya pa rin ako kapag nadidinig ko ‘yan.”

Nakita niya ang pagngiti ng pasahero at masaya na ulit si Jongin. Bibihira ang nakukuwentuhan niya pero ngayon, parang wala na siyang preno kasasalita.

 

_At sana nama'y makikinig ka_

_Kapag aking sabihing minamahal kita_

“’Yan din ma’am yung kanta noong first dance namin bilang mag-asawa.”

 

Bahagyang umandar ang mga sasakyan sa harap nila kaya diretso ang tingin niya sa kalsada.

 

Huminto muli at kinuha ni Jongin ang maliit na frame sa may dashboard.

“Ito siya ma’am, o. Ito yung asawa kong maganda. Tapos nasa tabi namin ang lima naming chikiting.”

 

Natawa ang babae sa tabi niya. “Grabe, Kuya! Ang tibay at sipag niyo po. ‘Di biro magpalaki ng maraming anak.”

Lumobo ang puso ni Jongin. Pakiramdam niya’y sasabog na ang dibdib at nakakapaso na ang init sa kanyang pisngi.

Napahawak si Jongin sa braso, napako ang tingin sa litrato na tinitingnan ng pasahero niya.

“Mahirap. Pero kapag kasama mo ang taong mahal mo, ma’am, nako! Masayang-masaya ang buhay kahit pa ba nakakapagod.”

 

Nag-go signal na ang traffic light at naging suwabe na ulit ang pagmamaneho ni Jongin sa kalsada.

 

_Panalangin ko sa habang buhay_

_Makapiling ka Makasama ka_

_Yan ang panalangin ko_

_At hindi papayag ang pusong ito_

_Mawala ka sa 'king piling_

_Mahal ko iyong dinggin_                      

 

“Ang suwerte niyo po sa pamilya niyo pati na rin po sila sa inyo bilang tatay.” Nakangiting sabi ng pasahero kay Jongin.

 

Dumiretso pa sila at saka niya iginilid ang sasakyan.

“Ma’am bale 165 po lahat.”

Nag-abot ito ng 200 sa kanya, ibibigay na sana ni Jongin ang sukli ngunit tumanggi na ang babae.

“Sa inyo na ‘yan, Kuya. Salamat sa pagkukuwento mo ng love story niyo.”

 

Napangiti na lang si Jongin at nagpasalamat.

 

Dahil masayang-masaya siya sa pagmamahalan nila ni Kyungsoo pati na rin ang buhay kapag kasama nila ang kanilang mga supling.

 

-

 

Ang daming naikuwento ni Jongin sa una niyang pasahero. Pagkatapos niyon ay muli niyang binagtas ang kalsada at may isa muling pumara.

 

Agad na ibinukas ng lalaki ang pintuan at umupo sa kanyang tabi.

 

 

“Saan po tayo, boss?” Magiliw na tanong ni Jongin.

“Sa may Deparo Kuya. Sa may Casa II.”

 

Tumango naman si Jongin sa binata at saka nagmanaeho, mukhang malayo-layo ang byahe niya.

 

Tahimik lang ulit sila liban sa mahinang tunog sa radyo ng taxi. Habang napapatingin siya sa may side mirror ng kotse, pansin din ni Jongin na mukhang bugnot ang pasahero niya habang kinakalikot ang telepono nito.

“Hay, ang hirap manligaw. Ang hirap magmahal.” Dinig niyang sinabi ng lalaki.

Napangiti naman si Jongin dahil tama siya na problema nga ‘to sa pag-ibig.

 

“Alam mo, kaunting tiyaga lang. Pasasaan ba’t sasagutin ka rin niyang gusto mo.”

Bumuntong-hininga ang lalaki habang patuloy lang si Jongin sa pagmamaneho, magaan ang daloy ng trapiko.

“Ganyan naman yung ginagawa ko, Kuya. Kaso parang wala pa rin. Hindi ko na nga alam kung titigilan ko na. Masiyado kasing selosa, matampuhin pati.”

Napatawa naman siya, ganyang-ganyan din kasi si Kyungsoo noong nililigawan pa lang niya ang asawa at agad niya iyong sinabi sa pasahero.

“Nako, yung mister ko ganyan din. Aba alam mo naman noong araw, uso pa ang mga love letters palagi ako nag-iiwan sa mesa niya. Mahirap na, baka maagaw pa. Pakipot yun noong una pero okay lang sa akin, masarap suyuin lalo na pag nakikita mong kinikilig.”

“Ang suwerte mo, Kuya. Ito po ba yung pamilya niyo?”

 

Lumawak na naman ang ngiti ni Jongin, bumibilis ang tibok ng puso sa tuwing naiisip ang kanyang pamilya.

“Oo, ayan yung mga anak namin. Itong nasa tabi ko yung maganda kong misis. Alam mo ba, masungit din ‘yan dati pero kaunting lambing lang kaya lumalambot din.”

 

Parehas silang napatawa ng binatang sakay niya, mukhang nagkakasundo sa mga bagay-bagay.

 

“Ayang limang mga bata, anak namin ‘yan ng mahal ko.”

Nanlaki ang mata ng kausap ni Jongin. “Grabe Kuya?! Totoo ba? Sipag niyo ng misis niyo!”

Humalakhak na nang tuluyan si Jongin, pulang-pula na ang pisngi niya. “E ganon talaga, hijo. Kapag nagdikit kami, tao agad yung lumalabas.”

Napailing siya, hindi lubos maisip kung paano nga ba nila nakaya ni Kyungsoo ang ganito kalaking pamilya gayong sapat lang ang kinikita ni Jongin sa araw-araw.

“Saludo ako sa’yo, Kuya. Talagang nagsusumikap para sa pamilya.”

“Oo naman, basta para sa mag-ina ko, kakayanin. Kahit mahirap basta ba mabigyan ko lang sila ng magandang buhay.”

 

“Hay sana ganyan din ang mangyari sa amin nitong soon-to-be girlfriend ko.”

“Basta huwag mong sukuan. Tiis pa ng kaunti hangga’t kaya. Ganoon naman kapag nagmamahal ‘di ba?”

 

Ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya at pinahinto sa isang tabi ang taxi.

“O yung payo ko effective ‘yan! Pasasaan ba’t oo rin ang isasagot niya sa’yo.”

 

Tumango naman ang pasahero niya at saka iniabot ang bayad. Hindi na nito kinuha pa ang sukli at nagpasalamat na naman si Jongin dahil mukhang puno sila ng biyaya ngayong araw.

 

//

 

Marami-rami pa ang naging pasahero ni Jongin pagkatapos ng unang dalawang sumakay sa taxi niya.

Ganoon din ang siste, magkukuwento siya ng buhay mag-asawa niya at maaaliw naman ang mga pasahero ni Jongin. Pero bago humapon ay kinain na niya ang binaon sa kanya ng asawa.

 

“O, pare kain tayo.” Aya sa kanya ng taxi driver ding si Sehun. Malimit niya itong makasabay sa isang karinderya malapit sa pinagba-boundary-han nila ng sasakyan. Parang naging ritwal na nilang kumain nang sabay-sabay sa lugar na ‘yon.

“Sige lang pre, may baon ako ulit galing kay misis. Bumili na lang ako ng sabaw saka softdrinks.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin habang binubuksan ang baunan.

 

“Suwerte mo talaga pare, may asawa ka na, magaling pang magluto!”

Iiling-iling lang siya habang nilalantakan ang pinabaong menudo ni Kyungsoo. “Alam mo kasi, mag-asawa ka na rin! ‘Di ba type ka ng boss natin?”

Inambaan siya ng suntok ni Sehun at halos masamid na si Jongin katatawa kahit may laman pa ang bibig.

Ang kaibigan ni Jongin na si Chanyeol ang may-ari ng iilang taxi na ipinapasada nila. Nahihiya siya minsan dahil may mga pagkakataon na hindi na siya pinababayad ng boundary lalo na kapag gipit talaga sila.

 

Bali-balita rin na type nga ni Chanyeol itong isa pang driver na si Sehun. May mga kasamahan silang nakakita na lumalabas-labas ang dalawa kapag walang trabaho.

 

“Patusin mo na, mayaman ‘yon!” Biro niya sa kaibigan.

“Ewan ko sa’yo, Jongin. Mabulunan ka sana!”

 

At tatawa-tawa lang silang kumain.

 

-

 

Marami pa siyang naging sakay, mukhang umaayon naman lahat sa plano ni Jongin dahil nangangailan din siya ng pera para sa nalalapit na kaarawan ng panganay niya.

May mga naging pasahero siya na tahimik lang kaya hindi siya makapagkuwento, may ilan naman na tuwang-tuwa kapag dumadaldal si Jongin.

 

Sa pagkaaliw ay hindi niya namalayan na halos mag-a-alas diyes na ng gabi. Kailangan na niyang umuwi dahil mag-aalala na si Kyungsoo. Patay na rin ang telepono niya kaya hindi niya ito matawagan.

 

Habang binabagtas ang madilim na kalsada ay kita niyang may pumapara na grupo ng mga kabataan, mukhang lasing ‘yon pero naawa rin si Jongin kaya agad siyang huminto kahit pa mukhang talagang mahuhuli na siya ng uwi sa bahay.

 

May tatlong lasing na lalaki na sumakay sa likod at tumabi sa kanya ang nasa huwisyo pang bata.

“Saan tayo, boss?” Pagod na tanong ni Jongin, gusto na lang niyang umuwi sa pamilya ngunit alam niyang nag-aalala na rin ang mga magulang ng mga batang sakay niya.

Sinabi ng bata ang address at mas lalong nanghina si Jongin dahil out of way ang byahe niya.

 

“Sensya na po, Kuya. Wala na kasi talagang nagsasakay sa amin. Gabi na rin po kasi.” Sabi ng lalaking pinakamatino sa apat.

Tumango lang si Jongin dito, tahimik na nakatuon ang paningin sa kalsada.

“Kuya, sino ‘to? Kapatid mo ba ‘to?” Tanong ng bata sa tabi niya habang tinuturo ang litrato nila ni Kyungsoo.

Napataas ang kilay ni Jongin. Aba loko ‘to ha!

 

“Kuya, single pa ba ‘tong kapatid niyo? Ang ganda niya, o!”

“Oo nga, s-sexy o!” Sabad ng isang lasing.

“Y-Yesh p-pare. Puti o, kinis niya. Ang ganda-ganda.”

 

Dahil totoo naman, suot lang ni Kyungsoo ang puting t-shirt ni Jongin na umabot hanggang hita nito at isang boxer short. Ngayon lang may nakapansin ng itsura ni Kyungsoo. Maganda naman talaga ang asawa, pero para sa kanya lang ito.

 

“K-Kuya, single pa ba – ”

“Isa pang salita niyo, ibababa ko kayo dito sa kalsada,” Mariing sabi ni Jongin. “Isa pang tanong niyo, sige. Para sabihin ko sa inyo. Asawa ko ‘yang sinasabi niyo.”

 

Nananahimik lang ang mga tao sa taxi at bahagyang kumalma si Jongin. Pinigilan niya ang sarili na mainis, malapit-lapit naman na sila sa destinasyon.

Kumukurap ang pulang numero sa gitna ng radyo. _10:50._

Gusto na lang umuwi ni Jongin dahil pagod na pagod na siya.

 

Ngunit, bago pa niya maibaba sa lugar ang mga bata, may sumuka pa sa loob ng taxi at napatahimik na lang si Jongin. Ayaw na niyang magalit ngayong araw.

Iniisip na lang niyang nakatulong naman siya sa kapwa kahit katakot-takot na paglilinis na naman ang gagawin niya sa sasakyan.

 

“Kuya, babayaran ka na lang namin. Pasensya na talaga sa kalokohan ng mga kasama ko. Sorry Kuya, dadagdagan na lang po namin yung bayad.”

 

Inabot nito ang isang kulay asul na papel at agad na hinila ang mga kasama palabas. Hindi na naisauli ni Jongin ang sukli at napabuntong-hininga na lang. Amoy na amoy ang alak sa kotse pati na rin ang suka sa loob.

 

Dali-dali siyang nagmaneho pauwi.

 

_Mahabang-habang biyahe na naman ito._

-

 

_12:17._

 

Masakit na sa mata ang pulang ilaw sa loob ng kotse kaya agad niyang pinatay ang makina.

 

Tahimik na sa loob ng bahay kaya dahan-dahang pumasok si Jongin, ‘di napansin ang pigura sa may sala na mukhang hinihintay siya.

“Bakit ngayon ka lang?!” Napalunok si Jongin, tumayo ang asawa sa pagkakaupo habang hawak ang isang mug.

“M-Mahal –”

“Huwag mo akong mamahal-mahal diyan! Kanina pa ako naghihintay dito! Alam mo ba kung anong nangyari sa anak mo?! Ayon, napaaway sa eskwelahan! Kaina pa kita tinatawagan, kaso, ayan! Namatay na naman ba ‘yang telepono mo?!”

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin, naupo sa sofa at saka hinubad ang sapatos. Hindi na niya naririnig ang mga sinasabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayokong makipag-away, Kyungsoo. Bukas mo na lang ako pagsabihan kapag nadinig mo na yung paliwanag ko.” Pagod na wika ni Jongin. Nanlalabo na ang paningin sa pagod.

Gusto lang niya ng yakap at halik galing sa asawa pero mukhang kailangang magtiis ni Jongin sa ngayon.

“Huwag mo akong talikuran! Kinakausap pa kita, Jongin!”

“Ayoko ngang makipag-away! Alam ko namang hindi ka na naman makikinig sa akin. Ginabi ako kasi nagtatrabaho ako, hindi ko na napansin yung cellphone ko. Naghatid pa ako ng lasing kahit out of way yung byahe. Sinukahan pa nila sasakyan ko. Ayan, masaya ka na?!”

 

Napahilamos sa mukha si Jongin, ayaw na ayaw niyang nagkakasagutan sila ni Kyungsoo dahil minsan ay sensitibo ang asawa pero hindi naman talaga maiiwasan ang ganito.

Talagang may mga araw na pagod na pagod ka na lang at wala kang pagpipilian kundi ang sumagot sa asawa mo.

 

Papunta na dapat si Jongin sa kuwarto nang bigla siyang niyakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang likuran.

 

Mahigpit ang mga braso nito sa kanyang tiyan at napapikit si Jongin habang hinahaplos ang daliri nito.

“I’m sorry, Jongin.” Humikbi ito at humarap na si Jongin sa asawa.

Ikinulong niya ang mukha nito sa kanyang palad at humalik sa noo ni Kyungsoo.

“Sorry din, Soo. Sorry hindi na kita na-text, sorry din nasigawan kita ngayon.”

Yumakap na ito sa kanya, pareho lang silang pagod ni Kyungsoo kaya naiintindihan niya lahat ng bagay. May mga pagkakataon na magkakasigawan sila pero matatapos din agad dahil pinipili nilang magbati at mag-usap kaysa naman maapektuhan ang anak nila..

 

“Yung kambal natin, nakipag-away kanina. May nang-bully raw kasi sa kaibigan nila kaya ayon, sinuntok daw ni Insoo at Jongsoo. Pinatawag ako sa guidance office, ito namang bunso natin ayaw tumahan kaya hindi ko na maasikaso. Mabuti na lang nandiyan si Baek at pinabantayan ko muna itong mga bata. Hay Jongin, ano bang gagawin natin?”

 

Nanatili silang balot sa bisig ng isa’t isa. Inihele ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng kanilang kusina. Sa totoo lang ay hindi niya alam ang sasabihin kay Kyungsoo. Alam niyang parehong mahirap ang kanilang trabaho ngunit ramdam din niyang ibang klase ang asawa dahil ito naging ina sa kanila.

Sinuklay niya ang buhok nito. Pagod si Jongin ngunit nawawala iyon lahat kapag naalagaan niya ang asawa.

“Jongin, mahal kita.” Naiiyak nitong sabi.

 

Malambing ang ngiti niya rito at saka humalik sa ilong nito. “Mahal din kita, Soo. Magpahinga na tayo. Maaga pa bukas.”

Pinatay nila ang ilaw sa kusina at saka tahimik na dumiretso sa kanilang kwarto.

 

-

 

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa asawang tulog na tulog pa rin habang naghihilik. Marahan niyang pinisil ang pisngi ni Jongin at kumunot ang noo nito. Bumangon na rin siya sa kama at naghanda ng almusal para sa kanyang pamilya.

 

Inihahanda na ni Kyungsoo ang lamesa para sa kanilang agahan nang madama niyang may mga bisig na nakapulupot sa kanya.

 

“Ang aga mong gumising, papasada ka ba ngayon? Puwede bang dito ka na lang muna, mahal? Ngayong araw lang, sige na?”

 

Ngumuso-nguso siya kay Jongin at nang humalik ito sa kanya, alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya matitiis ng asawa.

“Pasalamat ka, mahal kita.”

Kumindat siya kay Jongin. “Thank you, mahal. Pakigising naman yung mga anak mo. Maliligo na kamo ha. I love you too.”

 

Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo habang tinitimplahan ng gatas ang mga bata. Parang mga anghel ang mga iyon habang nagsisikain. Naupo na sila ni Jongin sa hapag at kita niyang nakayuko ang kambal niya. Alam niyang alam ng mga ito na may kasalanan sila.

 

“Jongsoo, Insoo, may nabalitaan si Papa kahapon. Nakipag-away raw kayo sabi ni mama niyo. Sabi ko naman sa inyo ‘di ba huwag kayo makikipag-away ng walang dahilan.”

Nagpaliwanag ang kambal na mukhang maiiyak na kaya inawat na niya si Jongin.

“Sorry po, mama, papa. ‘Di na po mauulit.” Lumabi ang dalawang bata at mas naging kamukha ni Jongin ang kanilang anak.

 

Maingay silang kumakain habang nagkukuwento si Taeoh tungkol sa crush nito. Nagnitngit si Kyungsoo at tawang-tawa naman ang asawa niya habang panay ang pagngata ng bunso nila at si Minsoo naman ay  niloloko-loko ito.

 

“O sige na, bilisan ang pagkain. Nasa bag na yung mga baon niyo ngayon. Si Papa ang maghahatid sa inyo.” Nakapila ang tatlong lalaki ni Kyungsoo. Sinipat niya ang kuwelyo ng mga iyon at saka humalik sa pisngi ng anak.

At sa huli ay nakapila si Jongin.

“Si papa ‘di naman kasali!” Pagtawa ni Minsoo ngunit humalik din si Kyungsoo rito bago umalis ang kanyang mag-ama.

 

“Mag-iingat kayo! Mag-aaral mabuti!”

“Opo, Mama!”

 

 

 

-

 

Sunod na inasikaso ni Kyungsoo si Minsoo na papasok naman bilang nursery at napaupo na lang sa sofa nang matapos lahat ng gawain nila sa araw na ‘yon. Tumabi si Jongin sa kanya at humalik sa noo.

 

“Mabaho na ako, Jongin.” Nahihiyang reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang nararamdaman ang pagkiskis ng ilong ni Jongin sa kanyang batok.

 

“Problema ba ‘yon? E di maligo tayo, Soo.” Mapanukso ang ngiti nito at nag-alangan siya habang nakatingin sa anak na natutulog sa rubber mat nila.

 

Kinagat ni Jongin ang tainga ni Kyungsoo at mas kinabahan siya nang haplusin nito ang kanyang braso. “Sige na, Soo. Matagal mo na akong hindi pinagbibigyan, minsan lang ‘to. Saglit lang, mahal.”

 

Kung anu-ano pang mga bagay ang ibinulong ni Jongin sa kanya hanggang sa sumakit ang puson ni Kyungsoo. Pumayag na siya at agad siyang binuhat ng asawa papasok ng banyo.

 

_Sorry anak._

 

Ayan ang naiisip ni Kyungsoo habang panay ang pag-iingay nila ni Jongin na tiyak ay dinig na naman ng kanilang kapitbahay. Hindi naman siya ganito pero ang hirap magpigil lalo na’t matagal na rin silang hindi nakakapagsolo ng asawa.

 

“Lumilipad na naman ‘yang isip mo.” Sabi ni Jongin habang patuloy ang pagtulo ng shower sa kanila. Nakasandal si Kyungsoo sa pader habang nasa loob pa rin niya si Jongin. Gumalaw ito at napasinghap siya.

“Jongin naman!”

“E bakit ang tahimik mo? Hindi ba masarap? Tigil ko na ba?”

Kumagat-labi si Kyungsoo habang patuloy ang pag-ikot ng baywang ni Jongin.

“M-Masarap naman.” Nahihiyang sabi niya rito, “Kaso yung anak natin – ”

 

Umawang ang labi ni Kyungsoo nang sunud-sunod ang paggalaw ni Jongin. Wala nang ibang lumabas sa bibig nila kundi mga ungol at mura hanggang sa marating nila ang langit.

 

Sabi nga nila _basta driver, drive safely_ kaya sa  hita, tiyan ni Kyungsoo at sahig tumulo ang lahat ng sa kanya at kay Jongin.

 

Mahirap na, baka mabuntis na naman si Kyungsoo at hindi na talaga nila kakayanin ito. Humihingal siya habang nakayakap sa asawa. Nanginginig ang kalamnan niya sa intensidad ng kanilang pag-iisa.

 

“Na-miss kita, Soo.” Maningning ang mata ni Jongin at humalik siya sa labi nito. Tahimik lang sila habang nakatitig sa mukha ng isa’t isa at panay ang bulungan ng ‘mahal kita’.

Ilang saglit din ay nagbanlaw na sila at nag-ayos. Mahirap na at baka magising ang kanilang bunso, wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap dito.

 

 

Malambing na malambing si Jongin pagdating mga anak nila. Litong-lito ang mga ito dahil may bago raw sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Baka nga dahil _nadiligan_ sila.

 

Asikasong-asikaso nila ang mga bata at wala nang mahihiling pa si Kyungsoo.

 

 

Payapa ang tulog nila sa magdamag habang kasama ang mga anak.

 

 

-

 

“O mag-iingat kayong lahat!” Kumaway si Kyungsoo sa mga anak na ihahatid na raw ni Jongin dahil balik trabaho na rin ito matapos ang dalawang araw. Malinis at maayos na rin kasi ang taxi at isa pa, kailangan nila ng mas marami pang pera.

 

Inaayos ni Kyungsoo ang lamesa sa labas dahil nagbukas na ulit siya ng karinderya.

 

“Bugtong, bugtong. May nag-ingay na ulit sa CR kahapon. Sino kaya ‘yon?” Sinamaan niya ang kapitbahay na si Baekhyun habang ngiting-ngiti ito sa kanya.

 

“Blooming ka kumareng Kyungsoo! Ang ganda niya! Bagong dilig ba?”

“Anong sinasabi mo diyan! Hindi kita i-invite sa birthday ng kambal ko, sige ka! ”

 

“Bagong dilig ba kako yung mga halaman niyo! Ito oh! Ikaw talaga, ang dumi ng mga iniisip mo!”

 

Akma niyang hahatawin ito ng walis tingting ngunit lumayo rin ang kaibigan sa kanya.

 

“Sagot ko na yung cake ng mga inaanak ko! Ikaw ang sama mo sa akin, Soo! ‘Di ka na mabiro.”

 

Maniniwala na sana si Kyungsoo sa pagtatampo ni Baekhyun ngunit talagang tatamaan na ito dahil sa maharot nitong pagngiti.

 

 

-

 

“Pare, ito pala yung boundary noong hindi ako nakapasok. Hindi ko na naidaan kasi ginabi rin ako ng pasada.”

 

Pilit na iniaabot ni Jongin ang pera kay Chanyeol ngunit ayaw nitong tanggapin. “Huwag na, Jong. Pa-birthday ko na ‘yan sa kambal mo. Nako sagutin ko na yung ice cream nila, mapilit kasi ‘tong si Sehun – ”

Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin nang mamula si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi nito. “Kayo na ba?! Kayo na, ‘no! Naks naman! May lovelife na rin mga kaibigan ko. Tama lang ‘yan, ang tanda mo na, Yeol!”

 

“Gusto mong sapakin kita diyan?”

“Joke lang, ikaw naman ‘di mabiro. Kuwento mo na!”

 

 

-

 

Napasarap ang kanilang pulong-pulong ni Chanyeol kaya ginabi na ng uwi si Jongin. Tulog na ang mga anak niya sa sala na nilatagan ng kutson liban kay Kyungsoo na ngiting-ngiti sa telepono nito. Agad niyang inagaw iyon at saka humalik dito.

“O nakangiti ka diyan, sino kausap mo?”

Sinundot siya nito sa tagilirin at saka ngumisi. “Nagseselos ka ba kay Kuya?! Nakangiti ako kasi magkausap kami kanina. Isa pa may padadala raw siyang regalo sa mga anak natin. Masaya ka na?”

 

Tumango siya at saka nagbihis ng damit na nakapatong sa kanilang lamesita. Hindi talaga matatawaran ang pag-aalaga ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nagtakip ito kunwari ng mukha nang maghubad siya sa harap nito.

“Bastos ka!”

Nagpigil lang si Jongin ng tawa. “Gusto mo rin naman ‘yon!”

 

Nahiga sila sa nakabukod na kutson. “Sasagutin daw ni Baek yung cake nila Insoo at Jongsoo.”

“Si Yeol, galante aba! Sinagot na kasi ni Sehun. Siya na raw bahala sa ice cream ng kambal natin.”

 

Yumakap sa kanya nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo, nakatingin sila sa isa’t isa. “Ang suwerte natin sa mga kaibigan natin, mahal. Ang suwerte natin sa mga anak natin.”

 

Ikiniskis niya ang ilong dito. “Pinagpala kasi tayo, Soo dahil alam nila ang pagsisikap natin bilang magulang. Masipag pa ang mga anak natin, matatalino pa, wala na akong mahihiling pa. May asawa pa akong mabait at maganda.”

Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo at saka humalik sa labi niya. “Mahal kita, Jongin.”

“Mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. Kayo ng mga bata, mahal na mahal ko kayo. Kayo ang buhay ko. Wala na akong ibang mahihiling pa.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

– wakas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Nagkakagulo sa bahay nila Kyungsoo at hindi magkandaugaga ang lahat nang hipan ng kanilang anak ang kandila sa cake nito. Naka-on na ang camera ni Kyungsoo para sa litrato at video sa mga ito._

_“Happy 7 th Birthday Insoo and Jongsoo!” Nagpalakpakan sila kasama ang ilang kapitbahay nila Kyungsoo, si Baek at ang pamilya nito, si Chanyeol at Sehun, pati ang mga kaibigan ng kanyang kambal._

_Pinanood niya ang pagkain ng kanilang bisita ng cake at ice cream. Pati na rin ang mga anak na tahimik na nagkukwentuhan._

_Lumingon siya kay Jongin na nakatingin na pala sa kanya. Humalik ito sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at saka yumakap sa kanyang likod. Sa gilid nila ay si Soojin na kumakain ng chicken, ang kambal naman ay nakikipaglaro sa mga kaibigan nito._

_At si Taeoh na pinakakakain si Minsoo ng ice cream._

_Nakangiti ang kanilang mga anak at masaya na rin sila ni Jongin. Pagod man sa pagluluto, hindi iyon matutumbasan ng ligayang nararamdaman nila dahil sa kanilang pamilya._

_Sinubuan siya ni Jongin ng cake sabay halik sa kanyang pisngi. Nangungusap ng pagmamahal ang mga mata nito at mas lalong dumoble ang kaligayahan ni Kyungsoo._

_Ito ang pamilya niya._

_#_


End file.
